Dyes have typically been the colorants of choice for inkjet printing inks because they are readily soluble colorants and, more importantly, do not hinder the reliable jetting of the ink. Dyes have also offered superior and brilliant color quality with an expansive color gamut for inks, when compared with conventional pigments. However, because dyes are molecularly dissolved in the ink vehicle, they are often susceptible to unwanted interactions that lead to poor ink performance, for example photooxidation from light (will lead to poor lightfastness), dye diffusion from the ink into paper or other substrates (will lead to poor image quality and showthrough), and the ability for the dye to leach into another solvent that makes contact with the image (will lead to poor water/solvent fastness). Generally, pigments are considered the better alternative as colorants for inkjet printing inks because they are insoluble and cannot be molecularly dissolved within the ink matrix, and therefore do not experience colorant diffusion. Pigments may also be significantly less expensive than dyes, and so are attractive colorants for use in all printing inks.
Fluorescent inks and toners are among the most widely used security printing features. A printed document is usually authenticated by detecting the light emitted by the fluorescent component when subjected to black light. The light emitting property cannot be reproduced in a second-generation copy.
Fluorescent dyes used in fluorescent inks and toners can lose fluorescence in the print-head when the ink is heated to a temperature greater than 120° C. to melt during normal operation. To overcome this problem, the security printing industry uses hard, robust pigments containing the dye of interest. Pigments are preferred over fluorescent dyes because of their improved chemical, light fastening and thermal stability. Pigments are also preferred by the industry because there is limited or no migration or bleeding of the dye compound.
Most commercially available fluorescent pigments are made by grinding a bulk polymer matrix containing fluorescent materials. This process results in fluorescent particles of a size larger than 1-2 μm, and typically, the size of these particles is about 4-5 μm. According to this process, fluorescent dyes are incorporated into hard, crosslinked particles, thereby limiting the mobility of the fluorescent dye. Once the fluorescent dye is isolated from interaction with other materials present in the ink and, chemical degradation by the environment is diminished. These hard particles are dispersed in the marking material, typically liquid inks.
Key issues precluding pigment particle use for inkjet inks are their large particle sizes and wide particle size distribution, the combination of which can pose critical problems with reliable jetting of the ink (i.e. inkjet nozzles are easily blocked). Pigments are obtained as large aggregates of crystals and with wide distribution of aggregate sizes. The color characteristics of the pigment aggregate can vary widely depending on the aggregate size and crystal morphology. Thus, an ideal colorant that is widely applicable in, for example, inks and toners, is one that possesses the best properties of both dyes and pigments, namely: 1) superior coloristic properties (large color gamut, brilliance, hues, vivid color); 2) color stability and durability (thermal, light, chemical and air-stable colorants); 3) minimal or no colorant migration; 4) processable colorants (easy to disperse and stabilize in a matrix); and 5) inexpensive material cost. Thus, there is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention, for smaller nano-sized pigment particles that minimize or avoid the problems associated with conventional larger-sized pigment particles. There further remains a need for processes for making and using such improved nano-sized fluorescent pigment particles as colorant materials. The present nano-sized fluorescent pigment particles are useful in, for example, paints, coatings and inks (e.g., inkjet printing inks) and other compositions where pigments can be used such as plastics, optoelectronic imaging components, photographic components, and cosmetics among others.
The following documents provide further background information:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,613 discloses a mixture of an organic nanosize pigment comprising of from 50 to 99% by weight of the nanosize pigment and 1 to 50% by weight based of a low molecular weight naphthalene sulfonic acid formaldehyde polymer and its use as a particle growth and crystal phase director for the preparation of a direct pigmentary organic pigment or in pigment finishing.
WO 2004/048482 discloses a mixture of an organic nanosize pigment comprising of from 50 to 99% by weight of the nanosize pigment and 1 to 50% by weight based of a low molecular weight polysulfonated hydrocarbon, in particular naphthalene mono- or disulfonic acid formaldehyde polymer, and its use as a particle growth and crystal phase director for the preparation of a direct pigmentary organic pigment or in pigment finishing.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0063873 discloses a process for preparing nano water paint comprising the steps of: A. modifying the chemical property on the surface of nano particles by hydroxylation for forming hydroxyl groups at high density on the surface of the nano particles; B. forming self-assembly monolayers of low surface energy compounds on the nano particles by substituting the self-assembly monolayers for the hydroxyl groups on the nano particles for disintegrating the clusters of nano particles and for forming the self-assembly monolayers homogeneously on the surface of the nano particles; and C. blending or mixing the nano particles having self-assembly monolayers formed thereon with organic paint to form nano water paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,380 describes a method of producing a fine particle of an organic pigment, containing the steps of: flowing a solution of an organic pigment dissolved in an alkaline or acidic aqueous medium, through a channel which provides a laminar flow; and changing a pH of the solution in the course of the laminar flow.
There is a need in the art for fluorescent compositions, including fluorescent pigment particles that can be used in/with inkjet, solid ink, UV curable inks and EA toners and that have suitable thermal degradation properties. There is a further need for fluorescent compositions of such small size that can be used in/with inkjet, solid ink, UV curable inks and EA toners and are compatible with organic based marking materials.